


Transition Period

by orphan_account



Category: Titan AE (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akima and Korso are left alone with a bottle of whiskey. Short little story that guesses what might happen when two of a rare and nearly extinct species are left alone in an enclosed space, with alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transition Period

One drink too many, Akima thought to herself. Possibly several too many.  
She, the captain, and the rest of the Valkyrie’s crew had stopped to refuel and rest at a fuelling station, and the Captain had brought out a bottle of Earth whiskey to celebrate a particularly lucrative delivery. One by one, the crew disappeared: Gune wandered into the hallway and passed out after half of one drink, Stith had stormed off to her quarters after Preed had propositioned her, and Preed disembarked the ship in favour of finding better, paid company. She was left alone with the Captain, something that happened relatively rarely, and certainly not in an inebriated state.  
It was a problematic situation, she decided. She had only been in Korso’s employ for six months, and while she had proved herself a thoroughly capable pilot, she was eager still to prove herself indispensable, and, better yet, worthy of a pay raise. And now she was drunk and alone with the Captain. And, she realized as she stared perhaps a beat too long at his muscular arms, she was horny.  
“Is everything alright?” asked Korso from across the table. He had drank the lion’s share of the whiskey, but remained as stoic and inscrutable as ever.  
“I’m fine. This whiskey is…really good,” she finished, trying to hide her discomfort.  
“It should be, it’s old enough,” he said and drained his glass. “Almost as old as I am,” he finished with a small grin.  
“That makes it better?” she asked. Whiskey was a rare commodity, she had never had it in the drifter colony.  
“Ah, age makes everything better,” he added with a small wink that shattered any lingering desire to maintain propriety that Akima had harbored. Her body took over where her brain left off.  
Akima stood from her seat across the table and walked over to behind the Captain’s chair, swinging her hips as much as she dared. She leaned over the still seated Captain and lightly traced the outline of a bicep with her finger.  
“Everything?” she whispered, just millimetres from his ear. He merely cocked an eyebrow. When he didn’t display any sign of refusal, she leaned in further and gave his neck a small bite, just below the ear.  
“Akima…” he said, his voice low and gravely. For just one second he closed his eyes, before clenching his fists and rising to his feet.  
“You’re drunk,” he said quietly.  
“So are you,” she said with a smile. “And we’re the only two humans around for miles.”  
“I’m your Captain,” he said, shaking his head and crossing his arms.  
“You’re telling me you don’t want this?” she said, stepping in and closing in what little distance there was between them.  
“I’m telling you that you’d regret it,” he said. “And so would I.” He turned around dismissively and began to leave the room. “Go to bed, Akima,” he finished, and departed.  
Akima frowned and sat down in the chair with a sigh. Well. That had gone miserably. She poured herself another measure of whiskey and not soon after, passed out on the table, her head buried in her arms.  
“Akima.”  
She lifted her head groggily. It took a few moments for the Captain’s face to come into focus. She groaned.  
“I thought you’d be needing this,” he said and held out a glass of fizzy opaque liquid, which she took and drank eagerly. For a moment, she sat in silence, as the Captain stood, arms crossed, his face somewhat amused. As her mind began to clear thanks to the fizzy liquid’s effects, the previous evening’s events came rushing back to her. Embarrassment flooded every cell of her body and she knew that her face betrayed every single ounce of her dismay.  
“There it is,” said Korso, watching her expression change to one of horror.  
“Captain - I - about last night…”  
He raised a hand dismissively. “Stranger things have happened under the influence of alcohol,” he said.  
“Thank you. Captain,” she said quietly. “For everything.”  
“Don’t mention it,” he said and turned. He paused when he reached the doorframe. “But Akima…”  
He turned around to face her, his expression completely serious. “If there is a next time: I can’t promise that I will say no again. And I’m not a gentle man,” he finished, and left the room.  
Akima stared down at her drink. She drained her glass and mentally resolved to prove herself the best pilot in the whole damn galaxy, with no further distractions.


End file.
